Soledad
by AnselmoMC
Summary: Lucy está apartada de su familia y del mundo entero, todos la ven como un fenómeno. Tal vez encuentre la felicidad en lo que no comprende, pero... ¿Cual será el precio que tendrá que pagar?
1. Nada Que Perder

_**1\. Nada que perder**_

En la mente de un niño, el fin del mundo puede verse como algo improbable, fantástico, imposible. Una plaga de zombies o la rebelión de las máquinas, algo sacado de una película de ciencia ficción. Pero cuando la realidad cambia, cuando un apocalipsis llega, cuando un niño siente el verdadero sufrimiento, nada se siente real. Todo es como estar en una mala película, nada es un cliché cuando te ocurre a ti.

"Mi culpa"

Ni siquiera Lucy estaba del todo convencida de que todo esto estuviera pasando. Lucy, la hermana Loud más sombría y asocial de todas, la que no le tenía miedo a la oscuridad, la que había aceptado la carga de la vida como si fuera un largo trámite para llegar al descanso eterno, ahora tenía miedo. Miedo por lo que podría venir mañana. Lucy, la hermana que nunca había llorado, o nunca lo había mostrado, ahora estaba seca, y hubiera dado lo que fuera por tener al menos un llanto húmedo y largo, saber que aún había algo dentro de ella. Estaba aterrada. Porque no importaba lo oscura que pudiera ser, finalmente, tenía tan solo 5 años y, aunque no lo pareciera, tenía un lado sensible, y, más que preocuparse por ella misma, estaba preocupada por su familia. Aquello estaba en la puerta de su casa, en las paredes, en el techo, en el suelo, en la sangre y en la carne. No había manera de escapar, física ni mentalmente. Solo quedaba esperar.

Lucy intentaba calmarse, pero la desesperación podía más que ella, y su sanidad estaba de por medio. Lo único que le quedaba era recordar cuando eran felices, No, ya no podía. Le dolía pensar en ello. Pero si no lo hacía, Dios mío, ¿Qué pasaría si no lo hacía? No quería olvidar. No quería perder la cordura.

* * *

El 31 de octubre era una de las fiestas más amadas por la pequeña Lucy. Para ella, era el único día donde la gente se dejaba envolver por lo macabro, lo mórbido y lo funesto, y era la única fecha donde podía desenvolverse de forma libre sin que la consideraran una "rarita". Podía llevar atuendos macabros a la escuela y nadie diría nada. Podría leer pasajes de sus amados libros de poesía gótica en el recreo sin que la gente la molestara. Porque Lucy pretendía que no le importaba, y hasta cierto punto, era cierto. Pero aunque nunca buscó ser aceptada, muy dentro le dolía el que la vieran como un fenómeno.

Además, el ambiente en general le resultaba placentero. Calabazas, adornos y disfraces para la ocasión. Le encantaba, de hecho. Claro, que no todo era color de rosa, más bien color negro, para ella. Odiaba con todo su ser a la gente que se disfrazaba de princesas, de superhéroes y de cosas "divertidas". Se supone que es Halloween, y había que celebrarlo como tal, ¿no? Tal vez por eso no tenía amigos.

Sabía que su familia la trataba como bicho raro, sin excepción. Preferían alejarse de ella, ignorarla, y solo hablarle si era estrictamente necesario. Ni Lynn, su compañera de cuarto, era más comprensiva, las constantes peleas entre ellas eran muestra de que su relación como "rommies" era, más que nada, tolerancia. Sus propios padres hablaban acerca de enviarla a un psiquiatra, podía escucharlos por las ventilas. Tan solo esperaban que no fuera tan pequeña.

Su familia le tenía pánico.

Sin embargo, había aprendido a vivir con ello. Era la hermana más madura de todas. Y, de no ser por Lisa, sería la más inteligente de la familia, en casi todos los sentidos. Con tan solo 5 años, era una escritora magnífica, una ávida lectora, y una experta en varios campos literarios, sociales, históricos… y ocultos.

No era sorpresa para nadie que Lucy fuera una vívida lectora de conjuros, maldiciones, y rituales. Pero la práctica de estos, bueno, era algo que nadie sabía. Todos lo tomaban como uno de sus mórbidos juegos, una fantasía infantil macabra, como un niño jugando a ser un superhéroe, o una niña creyéndose princesa. Que ciegos. Confiada en el sueño pesado de su hermana, alguna vez Lynn logró verla levitando sobre su cama pero Lucy logró convencerla de que era una pesadilla, después de desmayarla, claro está, con algún simple hechizo para dormir. Algunas cosas requerían del puro poder de la mente, otras estaban más allá de su joven comprensión. Y eso le otorgo (in)prudencia, búsqueda de lugares más seguros para practicar los conjuros y rituales.

¿Para qué usar los rituales, ya que estamos en eso? Usualmente, para su bien personal. Hacer que algún compañero molesto se rompa la pierna, energía para leer hasta altas horas de la noche sin siquiera pestañear, magia sencilla que, sin saberlo, le salía muy caro. Esto la alejaba más de sus hermanos y de su familia, la alienaba más de lo que ella podría considerar "cariño".

Pero el uso de estos no se limitaba a su ego. También ayudaba a su familia. O al menos eso creía. En ocasiones, no sabía si ella realmente había hecho un cambio o, simplemente, era pura coincidencia. Como cuando el tornado que amenazaba con destruir su hogar ¿Acaso una casa tan corroída podría resistir tanto, mientras que otras habían perdido hasta 1/3 de terreno? La gente lo llamó milagro. Ella no estaba tan segura.

Algo que también le aterro, fueron sus predicciones en aquel viaje familiar. Ya que, aunque exageradas por su falta de experiencia, resultaron ser ciertas.

Pero había algo más en todo aquello. Una razón para vivir. Porque lo que no encontraba en su familia, lo encontraba en aquellos libros. Si había una posibilidad de disfrutar la vida, esta se encontraba en aquellas páginas, que habían llegado a sus manos en su momento de quiebre.

Recordaba bien que había sido el año pasado, en su cumpleaños, que, por cierto, nadie había recordado. La depresión había golpeado a la pequeña sin piedad y ya no veía el punto en seguir adelante. ¿Para qué? Su talento, infravalorado, la familia prefería los asquerosos smoothies de Leni a sus escritos. Lincoln huía cuando esta trataba de contarle un poema nuevo, y para los demás, se había vuelto prácticamente invisible. Estaría mejor muerta. Pues que fuera así.

Bajo al sótano, con una vieja y oxidada navaja para afeitar que encontró en el ático, pero lo suficientemente filosa para cortar su piel, y tal vez algo más. Pero en su momento, dudó. Nunca lo había pensado, realmente, pero le tenía miedo a la muerte, de su eterno castigo por pecar contra su persona, o peor, mirar a los ojos del infinito y perderse por siempre sin ser capaz de tocar, de oler, de sentir, de observar. Un infinito y triste vacío que nunca acababa y seguía en espiral por toda la eternidad.

Y fue entonces cuando lo vio, llamándola, suplicándole que volteara su cabeza y lo tomara en brazos. Un viejo libro negro, de pasta gruesa, como de piedra, sin título y, por lo que parecía, viejísimo, se asomaba por un lado de la vieja caldera del fondo. Lucy se acercó, curiosa y aterrada, con lágrimas y rímel bajando por su rostro, hacía aquel libro, y en cuanto lo tuvo en sus manos, comenzó a examinarlo.

No comprendía nada, el papel era amarillo y viejo, y parecía que, si lo movía con el más ligero movimiento brusco, este se haría polvo por completo. Amo a ese libro. La atrajo a él, le hablaba en silencio, y ella estaba dispuesta a escuchar. Dejó la navaja en el suelo sin darse cuenta.

Semanas de investigación, estudio y desvelo, Lucy estaba dispuesta a descifrar lo que aquel libro contuviera, y pudiera decirle. Y entre más averiguaba, más fascinada se hallaba. Al parecer estaba escrito en hebreo y arameo en su mayoría, lo cual solo aumentó su curiosidad. Más semanas de traducción lenta, pero precisa, le dieron su primera ojeada al contenido. Maldiciones y rituales que iban desde la concentración total en un tema, hasta la tortura del prójimo, ceguera, lepra, huesos rotos, viajes astrales y posesiones, tarot, vudú. Ya antes había visto "conjuros" en internet, "llena un vaso de agua y di el nombre de tu enemigo", esa clase de estupideces. Pero esto era distinto, se sentía más auténtico. Podía ser una simple broma, muy bien ejecutada, por el antiguo propietario de la casa, que tal vez quiso jugar una mala pasada a quien comprara su hogar (¿Quien escribe lecciones de tarot en hebreo?). Aunque, como saber si es real, si no se prueba. Y vaya que Lucy lo probó…

12:00 de la noche. Lo que más le extrañaba a Lucy, es que, la mayoría de maldiciones no requerían de materiales para su ejecución, todo estaba en las palabras. Mejor, así se evitaría conseguir patas de conejo y cosas similares tan típicas de los supuestos conjuros que todo mundo ve en las películas. Fue al patio lateral, a pararse ante la tumba de su tarántula mascota, asesinada a manos de su padre, quien ignoraba el hecho de que fuera una mascota. Con el libro en la mano, estaba a punto de "revivirla". De cierto modo, todo le parecía ridículo, pero en el fondo, quería que funcionara. Con nada (?) que perder, recito las oscuras palabras, pronunciando el arameo lo mejor que pudo.

[La muerte no es más]

[Dolor se va, lejos]

[Pero el quejido se queda]

[Hay un vacío]

[Y lloras]

Lucy se quedó 5 minutos esperando una reacción, una señal, pero fue en vano. No sabía si llorar o gritar de rabia. 2 meses perdidos como estúpida, pensando que tal vez, solo tal vez, tendría alguna satisfacción en su maldita vida. Se levantó bruscamente, tomó el libro, lo abrió, y empezó a arrancar páginas, mientras lloraba, llena de furia.

\- ¡ESTÚPIDA, ESTÚPIDA, ESTÚPIDA, ESTÚ…

Un horrible chillido desde dentro de la tierra detuvo el ataque de furia de Lucy, quien se quedó de piedra, horrorizada. Volteó al suelo y vio un pequeño montón de tierra moverse frenéticamente, como queriendo escupir algo, que resultó ser cierto; el suelo estaba escupiendo a su tarántula, quien movía las patas en todas direcciones, seca y putrefacta, chillando de dolor. La pobre estaba podrida, le faltaban patas, sangraba polvo y chillaba. Jesucristo, chillaba. Era como escuchar millones de gritos, horribles y cansados, sin parar, llenos de angustia y sufrimiento.

Lucy estaba de piedra, no sabía qué hacer, si estar feliz, ahora que sabía que el libro funcionada, o si gritar de pánico, en medio de la noche. Pero dejo el tiempo pasar, y los movimientos de la araña se volvían más frenéticos, era incapaz de caminar, solo giraba y giraba y giraba, retorciéndose de dolor, mientras sus chillidos agonizantes se volvían cada vez más… ¿humanos?

Lucy estaba histérica, intentó pisar a la araña, pero está solo gritaba más y más. Intentó tomarla para enterrarla de nuevo, pero el movimiento de está, sumado a los fluidos corporales que la cubrían por completo, y el sudor y lágrimas en las manos de Lucy, hacían que fuera imposible mantenerla estable, y los gritos se transformaron en alaridos que pedían misericordia.

Lucy buscó entonces en el libro, un contrahechizo, algo, ¡por el amor de Dios! Cuando al fin lo encontró, se conmocionó al leer en aquel idioma, una frase demasiado simple, demasiado cutre, demasiado cínica.

[Dime que me amas. Pídeme perdón]

Cubierta en sudor, y sin ninguna otra opción, Lucy obedeció las instrucciones al pie de la letra.

[¡TE AMO! ¡PERDÓNAME, POR FAVOR!]

Los alaridos seguían y Lucy cerró los ojos, sollozando.

-¡PorfavorDiosayúdameporfavorDiosayúdameporfavorDiosayúdameporfa….

Y todo se detuvo. No más gritos, ni tierra, ni nada. Solo ella, en su cama, sudando, con Lynn del otro lado, temerosa. ¿Qué mierda?

-¿Estás bien, Lucy? –Lynn estaba temblando.

-¿Que pasó, donde…?

-Creo que… que fue una pesadilla. O algo así. Tú dime.

¿Fue todo una pesadilla?

-Estoy bien… vuelve a dormir.

-¿Estás segura? ¿No necesitas…

-¡Estoy bien, déjame en paz!

Lynn tomó ofensa por ese comentario, y su cuerpo dejó de temblar. Del miedo al enojo no hay muchos pasos.

-De acuerdo. Rarita…

Lucy se hizo la sorda y volvió a acostarse. No, no podía ser. Eso NO fue un sueño. ¿Qué mierda está pasando?

La curiosidad pudo con ella y salió de su habitación.

-¿A dónde vas?

Lucy no respondió y bajó al sótano, donde se encontraba el libro. Al bajar, lo vio justo donde lo había dejado… antes de salir al patio. Lo abrió con miedo pero… Nada. Absolutamente nada. El jodido libro estaba intacto.

-Suspiro. Lo que necesito es dormir. Los desvelos son los que me tienen así.

Antes de volver a la cama, fue a la cocina, por un vaso de agua. Tenía la garganta seca y le dolía la cabeza, necesitaba refrescarse. "¿Que mierda me pasa?" La pequeña aún no podía creer que todo hubiera sido un sueño, pero así fue. El libro estaba intacto, y la araña…

La araña.

Lucy volteó a la ventana de la cocina que daba al exterior del patio lateral, y dejó caer el vaso mientras daba un grito ahogado.

La tarántula estaba fuera de la tierra.

* * *

 _ **Un pequeño relato de terror que hice como descanso de tanta Luna, jajaja. Probablemente lo continúe, pero no es seguro, ahora quiero meterme de lleno en "El miedo de Luna" y su traducción al inglés. Tal vez si a la gente le gusta, lo actualice. Por ahora, no lo sé. Como sea, disfrútenlo y, buenas noches.**_


	2. Reflejos En Sangre

_**AVISO IMPORTANTE: En el capítulo anterior mencioné que Lucy tenía cinco años, cuando de hecho, tiene ocho. Y fui tan idiota como para afirmar esa edad errónea más de una vez. Así que aclaremos: Lucy tiene ocho y yo soy imbécil. La lección del día de hoy niños; nunca suban un fic a las 3 de la mañana, el sueño es un hijo de puta.**_

 _ **Sobre la idea de Lucy y el suicidio, para algunos me habré salido del personaje, pero solo puedo decirles, que aún hay cosas que contar.**_

 _ **Y aun tengo problemas con la forma en la que escribo las crifras. Perdón por eso también.**_

* * *

 ** _2\. Relejos En Sangre_**

Lucy intentó, carajo, lo intento, cerrar los ojos y dormir. Pero cuando sus parpados dejaban a sus iris en la penumbra, las imágenes volvían. La tarántula en su frenético movimiento de agonía danzaba en su mente y el eco de sus gritos rebotaba dentro del cráneo de la pobre pequeña. Lo único que lograba tranquilizara un poco (o al menos mitigar los gritos en su cabeza) eran los ronquidos de su hermana Lynn, quien, en su profundo sueño, no pudo notar que su hermana intentaba llorar en silencio, con ocasionales sollozos que escapaban de sus pequeños pulmones.

Se estaba volviendo loca. ¿Por qué esa maldita tarántula tenía que estar ahí afuera? Su mundo habría sido un lugar mejor, pero no, esa jodida tarántula tenía que estar ahí, en medio del patio, retorcida, sangrante… y muerta.

¿Y el libro? ¿Por qué el libro estaba en aquella mesa, completo, intacto, y no al lado de la araña, deshojado? Su cabeza le daba vueltas y cada vez que encontraba alguna explicación, esta generaba más dudas y hacia crecer el miedo, que eventualmente paso a ser pánico y, ya por la mañana, había mutado en una histeria silenciosa que tenía a Lucy más pálida de lo que ya era y con una horrible sensación de persecución y psicosis, como si hubiera alguien dentro de su cabeza pinchándola con un palillo de acero en las neuronas. El sueño le partía la cabeza en pedazos, y tuvo que dar un par de viajes al botiquín del baño por analgésicos. De vuelta a su habitación, noto que el reloj ya daba las 9, sus hermanas no tardarían en despertar, y ella estaba al borde del colapso. Decidió pasar sus últimos momentos de tranquilidad volviendo al baño.

Pasó unos buenos quince minutos observándose en el espejo, con el flequillo levantado, mirándose fijamente a los ojos, irritados, llorosos, y verdes. El contraste de ese color con su piel pálida y su vestimenta fúnebre era intenso, y fue una de las razones por las que decidió dejarse ese flequillo tan distintivo. Odiaba esos ojos. Eran pocos los que los habían visto después de cumpliera 6, Lynn y Lincoln, si no le fallaba la memoria. Ya antes su hermano le había dicho que eran bonitos, pero ella los despreciaba. Era como si el destino le hubiera jugado una broma anti-estética de mal gusto. No encajaban con su personalidad, y mucho menos con su rostro redondo y de nariz respingada. Nunca se había considerado bonita, Lori, Leni, y básicamente todos los demás se habían llevado esos genes y la habían dejado en la miseria genética, al menos según su criterio claramente carente de autoestima. Hubo un tiempo en el que pensó en usar contactos, pero su madre no la había dejado, debido a su corta edad. Además, el flequillo era mucho más siniestro.

Al escuchar el primer sonido del día, Lucy bajo su flequillo por impulso y costumbre, y jalo la cadena (por impulso y costumbre). Leer a escondidas revistas empalagosas le había otorgado un excelente oído, incluso escuchando conversaciones que nadie más podía escuchar, usualmente en la noche, cuando la casa estaba más silenciosa. Salió del baño para encontrarse a Lola y Lana, peleando, como de costumbre, Luna bajando las escaleras por una taza de café junto con Luan, y Leni y Lori dando risitas, probablemente hablando de algún chico. La casa Loud volvía a ser la de siempre, y Lucy poco a poco mitigaba el horror, aunque no del del todo. Tenía que averiguar qué había pasado aquella noche.

* * *

En el desayuno, todo se sentía distante para Lucy, como si todos estuvieran a kilómetros de distancia. Intentaba concentrarse, pensar, hallar respuestas, pero todo seguía en blanco. ¿Acaso todo había sido un sueño? De no ser por el libro, todo indicaría que así había sido. Pero no. El jodido libro estaba completo y sin rasguño alguno. Tal vez era sonámbula, pero eso parecía poco probable, pues no recordaba haber ido a dormir. O tal vez todo era mucho más sencillo; tal vez se estaba volviendo loca.

Cuando acabo su cereal, se levantó de la mesa sin decir palabra y sin que nadie la cuestionara. Fue a las escaleras del ático a ver el libro una vez más. Probablemente el libro estaba roto y ella, en su somnolencia, había pensado que el libro estaba intacto. No importaba lo que fuera a pasar, cualquier resultado sería aterrador. Si el libro estaba intacto, ¿Por qué la araña estaba fuera de la tierra? Y si no, significaría que todo fue real. Y no sabía que era peor. Pero las dos probabilidades le parecían una pesadilla.

El libro estaba ahí, al lado de la caldera, justo como lo había dejado anoche. Se quedó de pie, vista fija en el libro, por lo que pareció una eternidad. No quería abrirlo. No podía. Empezó a sudar frío y a respirar de manera agitada, cada vez más aterrada. Su cabeza le dolía, el miedo, el sueño, la duda y los nervios empezaban a liberarse en forma de llanto y espasmos que recorrían todo su cuerpo. Ese jodido libro, fuera mágico o no, le provocaba pánico, el simple hecho de mirarlo le daba asco, terror... e intriga.

Lucy no se había dado cuenta de que había avanzado lentamente hacía el libro, y ahora estaba prácticamente encima de él, lista para recogerlo. Decidió acabar con todo de una vez, se agachó, tomó el libro, lo abrió y…

Nada.

No había nada escrito.

Ni un solo párrafo, como si lo hubieran borrado, como si nunca hubieran puesto nada en él. Lucy estaba temblorosa, apretando los dientes con tanta fuerza como para partir un cable de acero. Pasó las paginas, esperando encontrar algo, una palabra, alguna señal que le indicara que no se había vuelto completamente loca, lo que fuera que le diera un poco de esperanza, algo de cordura, lo que fuera.

No había nada.

Entre sollozos, Lucy estaba a punto de cerrar el libro, cuando, al llegar a la última página, vio algo, un frase escrita en hebreo, corta, pero muy, muy específica.

 _[¿Por qué me lastimaste?]_

Antes de que Lucy pudiera reaccionar, el libro se cerró, y la pequeña dio un grito de dolor y horror. La pasta había prensando los dedos de la mano derecha de Lucy con fuerza, y ella podía sentir cortes punzantes en sus dedos. La niña entró en una desesperación descomunal y empezó a jalar el libro para liberarse, pero era en vano, parecía que, entre más resistencia pusiera, más fuerte era el agarre y más profundos eran los cortes. La sangre comenzó a brotar de entre las páginas, y Lucy comenzó a perder la sensibilidad en su mano. Cuando ya ni siquiera sentía el hormigueo, el libro la soltó, y salió volando hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

Lucy miró su mano. Tenía cortes enorme por todos lados, y estaba bañada en sangre que poco a poco comenzaba a tornarse oscura por la coagulación. Se levantó y corrió hacia las escaleras, en pánico y sudor, llorando y temblando, pero se detuvo en seco ante el sonido de un golpe en la caldera. Volteo para ver todo como siempre, cuando escuchó una pequeña risa que, a falta de alguien que la hubiera emitido, bien pudo haber salido de su cabeza. La sangre le hervía, el movimiento frenético la había dejado mareada y estuvo a punto de rodar por las escaleras en un par de ocasiones. La risita seguía haciendo ruido en su interior y rebotando en el exterior como saliendo por sus cuencas… y finalmente, esa risa se volvió un grito de furia, de agonía y de dolor, que se detuvo para recitar una frase que congeló la sangre de Lucy, una frase pronunciada con una voz rasposa, que parecía venir desde dentro de algún espacio cerrado, como si uno pudiera sentir la putrefacción en las palabras.

 _-[Me necesitas]_

Lucy no tardó en comprender las palabras de aquella voz, volteó rápidamente para subir las escaleras pero en su frenesí de miedo tropezó, cayendo de bruces, nariz contra el filo del escalón y rodando de vuelta hasta el fondo.

Lucy se levantó, mareada, y vio toda la sangre derramada por las escaleras y el piso. Intentó parar la hemorragia con las manos, pero era inútil, la sangre salía no solo de sus fosas nasales, también salía de un nuevo agujero en la parte donde estaba ubicado el hueso nasal, y podía sentirlo quebrado. Volvió a mirar al suelo, y ahí estaba. Como surgiendo de entre la sangre, el libro yacía en el piso, abierto de par en par, reflejándose en el creciente charco de sangre junto con la cara llena de miedo de Lucy. Las páginas estaban empapadas del líquido rojo, sin embargo, había algo escrito, no con la sangre, si no con la parte seca. Como si esta no pudiera tocar las palabras. Era otra pequeña frase, de nuevo, hablándole en silencio.

 _-[Te necesito]_

Lucy estaba perdiendo el conocimiento. Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre para su corta edad. Trató de ignorar al libro, quien seguía gritando dentro de su mente, subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta. Lucy alucinaba, comenzaba a sentir como todo se oscurecía, y sentía que el piso se movía. El grito se volvía más fuerte y resonante, taladrando su cabeza. De pronto vio un… ¿número uno?

-¡OH Dios mío! ¡LUCY!

Fue lo último que pudo escuchar antes de quedar inconsciente.

* * *

Cuando Lucy despertó, estaba en una camilla de hospital con una bata puesta. Intentó levantar la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba repleta de vendajes alrededor de su nariz. No había nadie más que ella en su habitación.

Lucy se sentía como un cascarón hueco y roto. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y aún podía saborear la sangre en su boca. No podía moverse mucho, y aunque pudiera, estaba conectada por intravenosa a lo que ella suponía era líquido con vitaminas o algo así. Las agujas siempre le habían dado pánico y ahora tenía una que no podía sacar. Su otra mano estaba llena de cicatrices y costras provocadas por los cortes que le había hecho aquella jodida cosa. Decir que se sentía mal habría sido una ligereza. El infierno recorría su cuerpo en forma de cansancio.

Entonces era cierto. Todo había pasado. El hebreo, la araña y todo lo demás. Se había metido con fuerzas que no podía explicar y que no quería ni debía entender, y había acabado en medio de un hospital con la nariz rota. La cuestión ahora sería ocultar el libro tan pronto como saliera del hospital y dejar atrás todo esto como una amarga pesadilla. ¿Pero si el libro no quería dejarla?

-Lo siento mucho, pero no pueden pasar, Lucy está delicada todavía y necesita descansar.

Lucy pudo escuchar la voz del doctor discutiendo con alguien fuera de su habitación.

-¡Hermano, por favor! Solo queremos ver si está bien –Esa era Luna sin duda alguna.

-Ella está bien, no se preocupen. Solo necesita descansar. Perdió mucha sangre. Además, ahora mismo está dormida y-

-¡Ahí está! –Lynn se asomaba por el pequeño cristal de la puerta -¡Y esta despierta!

Antes de que el doctor pudiera reaccionar, Lynn había entrado rápidamente por la puerta, seguido de Luna y Lincoln, quienes aprovecharon la oportunidad. El doctor logró detener a las otras hermanas, y mientras llamaba a sus padres, los chicos tuvieron un momento a solas. Por algunos segundos, nadie pudo decir palabra alguna, hasta que Lynn se abalanzó sobre Lucy para abrazarla.

-¡Gracias a Dios estás bien! Me asustaste tonta. Cuando caíste al piso pensé que estabas… pensé lo peor.

El número uno. Claro. Lynn fue la que gritó.

-¿Cómo fue que me viste? –Lucy sonaba cansada y débil.

-¿Cómo no verte? ¡Estabas sangrando por todas partes!

-Ya te habíamos dicho que el sótano no era lugar para jugar, hermanita –Luna estaba del otro lado de la recámara, con el pelo desaliñado. Probablemente no había tenido tiempo de arreglarse, o ese era su nuevo look.

-Dejaste la mesa del desayuno y no respondiste cuando te preguntamos a donde ibas -¿Le habían preguntado a Lucy a donde iba? No lo recordaba así -Luego escuchamos un grito pero no te encontrábamos –Lincoln tomó la palabra –Lynn fue la que nos dijo que probablemente estarías en el sótano y fue a buscarte. El resto… ya lo sabes.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí abajo?

Si les hubiera dicho la verdad, ¿Cómo hubieran reaccionado? Probablemente irían corriendo asustados con sus padres a contarles que se había vuelto completamente loca, y acabaría en un manicomio. Lo cierto era que nunca había visto a sus hermanas tan preocupadas por ella, en especial a Lynn. No recordaba haber sentido esa clase de afecto desde hace…

-¿Lucy?

-¿Qué…?

-No nos has dicho que estabas haciendo.

-Ah, sí, eso. Jugaba a los vampiros, corrí hacia las escaleras y tropecé. Nada más.

-¿Y lo de tu mano?

Lucy ya casi había olvidado lo que le había pasado a su mano. Le dio una ojeada rápida, y la observó, llena de costras. ¿Cómo podía explicarles a sus hermanas que esos eran cortes de hoja sin verse como una desquiciada?

-Son… Uno de mis libros quedó debajo de las escaleras y, cuando intenté sacarlo, me corté con las astillas y pedazos de madera rotos.

Eso se había escuchado estúpido, muy estúpido, pero no había pensado en una excusa mejor. Sus hermanas la miraron, incrédulas.

-¿Estás segura, Lucy? Sabes que puedes contarnos lo que sea que…

-¡Estoy segura, Lincoln! O qué, ¿Crees que yo me hice esto?

-Yo nunca dije eso. Pero me parece extraño que…

-¡Pues fue lo que pasó!

El repentino cambio de humor de Lucy la sorprendió hasta a ella. No tenía humor para dar explicaciones, y sus hermanas ya la veían como una suicida en potencia. ¿Acaso no lo era? Lo único que la detuvo la última vez fue… el libro.

Nadie podía saber del libro. Mejor que pensaran que era alguna clase de suicida con serios problemas de coordinación en los pies a que pensaran que era una loca. Aunque no estaba muy segura de que estuviera cuerda.

La habitación fue irrumpida por una enfermera, de mediana edad, y de aspecto malhumorado.

-Niños, lo sentimos, pero su hermana necesita descansar. Necesitaré que se retiren.

-Pero… –Tres voces al unísono intentaron protestar.

-Sin excusas. Acompáñenme, por favor.

Los tres salieron a regañadientes, siguiendo a la enfermera hasta la puerta. Lucy volvió a quedarse sola con sus pensamientos. Ahora estar acompañada no le parecía tan malo. Y su único compañero era el sueño.

* * *

La mañana era fría, y el hecho de que una sola sabana la cubriera no ayudaba mucho a aliviar la sensación de frío que recorría su piel. No es como que fuera a morirse de hipotermia, pero un par de calcetines no le habrían caído nada mal.

Aún no sabía que es lo que iba a hacer. Pensar en lo que había pasado le provocaba jaqueca, y pensar en lo que iba a pasar le provocaba migraña. Estaba sola contra el mundo y ese solo pensamiento era aterrador. El libro era algo muy real y sabía que debía afrontarlo. Pero ¿Quería afrontarlo? Después de todo, el libro la salvó del suicidio… más o menos. No estaba segura. ¿O sí? Carajo, estaba confundida. Tal vez fue solo el momento equivocado en el lugar indicado. O tal vez se dejó llevar. Sus pensamientos ya no tenían sentido. Mierda. Lo mejor sería dejar a ese libro en paz tan pronto como volviera a casa e intentar que su vida volviera a la normalidad. Con énfasis en "intentar".

La niña se entretenía lo mejor que podía imaginando poemas e ideas para historias, intentando retenerlas hasta que tuviera acceso a lápiz y papel. Las experiencias del día pasado definitivamente le servirían de inspiración, mórbida, pero inspiración a fin de cuentas. Sus pensamientos se cortaron al escuchar la puerta, que se abrió lentamente para dar paso a sus padres, con ojeras y pálidos rostros.

-¿Cómo estás, cariño? –Su madre hablaba con una ternura casi comparable a su cansancio.

-Ya me siento mejor mamá, gracias.

-No te preocupes –El señor Loud llevaba una caja entre los brazos –Solo deberás de quedarte aquí un par de días para que te recuperes. Perdiste bastante sangre, hija. Por eso te traje tus libros. No supe realmente cuales eran tus favoritos, así que escogí al azar. Toma, espero no haber tomado los peores, je je.

-Gracias, papá –Lucy extendió los brazos para tomar la caja y procedió a abrirla –Tener un par de libros es mejor a no tener na…

Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron de par en par, sus labios se volvieron de mármol y su corazón empezó a latir a una velocidad preocupante. Empezó a temblar y su cabeza volvió a dar mil vueltas ¿Cómo era posible?

Fuera lo que fuera, el libro estaba decidido a no dejarla en paz.

* * *

 _ **Creo que no queda nada más que agregar, así que, como siempre, disfruten del capítulo de hoy, y buenas noches, tardes, o lo que sea. Getcha' Pull!**_


	3. Dentro Del Vacío (Éxtasis)

_**3\. Dentro del vacío...**_ ** _Éxtasis_**

Los padres de Lucy tal vez hubieran notado el shock en el que estaba su hija si su piel no fuera ya de por sí bastante pálida y sus ojos no estuvieran cubiertos todo el tiempo. Lo único que la delató fue su boca, los labios torcidos en una combinación de sorpresa y horror. Lucy no podía creerlo, simplemente le resultaba imposible. Pero ¿Qué más pruebas quería? La araña, la mordida y ahora esto… Ese libro era una amenaza muy real.

-Cariño, ¿Estás bien? –El señor Loud preguntó confundido -¿Acaso no querías los libros?

-Papá, d-¿dónde encontraste este libro? –Lucy levantó un poco el objeto para que su padre pudiera observarlo.

-Pues junto con los otros libros, ¿Dónde más?

Esto no estaba pasando. Todo tenía que ser una horrible pesadilla, o alguna alucinación producto de la pérdida de sangre. Ay, por favor, ¿Por qué seguirse engañando? Su mente luchaba por no inflamar su cerebro y salir fuera de su cráneo a presión. Era una lucha entre lo que quería creer y lo que debía creer.

-Suspiro… creí haberlo dejado en otro sitio, solo eso. Gracias, papá.

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos o…?

-Preferiría estar sola, si eso no los molesta.

-No te preocupes, hija. Nos vemos en unas horas.

Los Loud salieron de la habitación, Lucy perturbada a más no poder, con un sudor frío recorriendo su espina dorsal.

-¿Crees que Lucy esté bien? –Lynn Loud parecía preocupado por la actitud de su hija. Sabía que era ya bastante asocial, pero había algo… una sensación recorriendo sus neuronas. Algo no iba bien con su hija.

-¿Por qué lo dices amor?

-Nuestra hija está muy rara últimamente, ¿No lo crees? Me refiero a, sé que ella es así, pero no lo sé, la noto un poco más "ida"…

-No pasa nada cariño, está bien. Estoy segura de que sigue conmocionada, después de todo, no fue golpecito, cielo.

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero no sé… Ya veremos cuando vuelva a casa.

* * *

Lucy estaba frente a frente con el libro, incapaz de mover un solo dedo. Sus músculos se habían vuelto de piedra y su sangre se sentía hecha polvo, seca y áspera contra sus venas. Respirar era pesado y difícil, y sentía una presión extraña en su pecho. No podía hablar, moverse, o pestañear. Era presa del pánico y la preocupación. Era como si un mazo la golpeara en la cabeza y su cráneo se negara a romperse, duro como acero, pero frágil como el hielo. Todo esto era una mierda total. ¿Por qué le pasaba esto a ella?

 _-[Tu sabes perfectamente por qué]_

Ya no podía más. Decir que estaba asustada hubiera sido una ligereza. Hubiera gritado, pero le faltaba el aire, y un quejido seco fue el único sonido que su garganta pudo emitir. Intentó moverse, pero le resultó imposible, al intentar mover cualquier musculo esté se quedaba rígido, como si una descarga eléctrica fluyera por todo su sistema nervioso.

 _-[Tranquila. No tienes por qué ir a ningún lado.]_

La voz que provenía (?) del libro era profunda y penetrante, transportaba una sensación gélida a sus huesos y le erizaba los cabellos de la nuca. Era como si le hubieran dado voz a un agujero negro. Hablaba despacio, como si su voz estuviera a cámara lenta, con una gravedad capaz de romper muros de concreto. Lucy intentaba levantarse para salir corriendo pero, parecía que, entre más esfuerzo pusiera en su objetivo, más rígidos se volvían sus músculos.

 _-[Para ya, por favor. Te ves ridícula.]_

Ni siquiera podía llorar. Era como si estuviera en un sueño lúcido, incapaz de hacer acción alguna, y la desesperación la envolvía cada vez más.

 _-[¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir con esto?]_

Lucy poco a poco se dio cuenta de que no había forma de luchar. Su cuerpo estaba paralizado casi por completo y apenas había logrado moverse un par de centímetros. Se sentía pesado y duro, como si fuera de plomo. Como si estuviera muerta.

 _-[Muy bien. ¿Ya vas a escucharme?]_

-¿Qué quieres? –La niña se sorprendió un poco. No esperaba ser capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. ¿Acaso el libro le estaba dando permiso para hablar?

 _-[Tu sabes exactamente lo que quiero, pequeña. Te quiero a ti.]_

-¿Por qué?

 _-[Vamos a ir por partes, niña. Sin ti, no soy nadie, y sin mí… estarías muerta. ¿O acaso crees que encontrarme fue casualidad?]_

-¿Que…

 _-[Tuve que usar las fuerzas que me quedaban para hacer que me notaras, pero valió la pena.]_

-¿Hacer que te notara? ¿Qué estás diciendo?

 _-[No voy a suavizarlo. Aproveché tu debilidad y tu miedo… y te di fuerza. Si no fuera por mí, ahora mismo serías comida para los gusanos. Esperé ese momento por mucho tiempo… de otro modo nunca hubieras accedido…]_

-Déjame entender… Usaste mi intento de suicidio para darme ¿"fuerza"? Perdóname, pero no veo cómo pudiste ayudarme.

 _-[Dime, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no me hubieras encontrado? Estabas harta y cansada de la gente. Si no te hubiera dado otra perspectiva, no estarías aquí. ¿Es tan difícil de entender?_ ]

Aunque odiara admitirlo, tenía razón. De no ser por él, ella habría acabado con su vida sin dudarlo. Pero aquel libro… aquel ente le había mostrado un camino nuevo, una meta distinta que podía alcanzar… Le había ofrecido una simbiosis a la cual podría llamar hogar.

 _-[Soy el único que te comprende, Lucy. Soy el único que puede ver a través de ti, de sentir tu ira, tu miedo, tu pena y tu rabia interna. Soy tú único amigo.]_

-Y… ¿por qué yo?

 _-[¿Acaso no es obvio? Todas tus hermanas son despreciables, insulsas, con metas que no superan la banalidad material. Fama, belleza, trofeos… egoísmo, todo eso y más es lo que representan tus hermanas, y lo sabes. Pero tú… tú eres distinta. Tú eres capaz de ver más allá de todo eso. Tu comprensión de la vida y tu entendimiento de la existencia rebasan por mucho tu edad. Eres un ser excepcional… Si te hubieras quitado la vida, no sé qué habría hecho.]_

Lucy no pudo evitar sentir un poco de halago al escuchar aquellas palabras. Por lo general nadie hablaba con ella, mucho menos le daban palabras de aprecio… Era la primera vez que escuchaba elogios. Y se sentía bien. Se sintió feliz.

 _-[La realidad es, que te amo, pequeña. Cada parte de ti, y cada pensamiento. Y se de lo que eres capaz. Junto a mí, podemos lograr cosas grandes, maravillosas. Y puedo darte control, y conocimiento. Podemos ser felices juntos. Pero tienes que dejarme entrar en ti, ser parte de ti.]_

Había algo en ese tono de voz, una dulce sensación de calma y tranquilidad implícita entre cada oración, una poderosa sensación de aceptación que la hacía sentir cálida y, poco a poco, Lucy fue dejándose atrapar por esa voz, acurrucada por sus palabras, y se dejó llevar.

-En… ¿verdad dices todo eso en serio?

 _-[Claro que sí, mi querida Lucy. Lo único que deseo es verte feliz, y satisfecha contigo misma. Darte un completo entendimiento de todo lo que creías conocer. Así nunca necesitarás a nadie más. Solo a mí. Y juntos estaremos por mucho tiempo.]_

Las palabras embriagaban la mente de Lucy, haciéndola sentir por las nubes. Por un momento dejó la cama del hospital para estar en algún otro plano existencial, donde solo estaba ella, y esa voz tan profunda, que podría estar recitando una receta de cocina y aun así sonar poética. Pero, saliendo un poco de su fantasía, se atrevió a preguntar;

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres a cambio? Nadie da nada gratis. Mucho menos tú.

 _-[Me gusta tu forma de pensar. Y esa es precisamente la razón por la cuál te ofrezco mis conocimientos. Me gusta tu mente. Sería un desperdicio no aprovecharla a su máximo potencial. Solo necesitas dejarme entrar. Abre tu mente y déjame habitar en tus pensamientos y recorrer tus sueños. Déjame ser parte de ti. Puedo mostrarte, y luego, tú podrás decidir… ¿De acuerdo?]_

La niña, convencida, hizo un gesto de aceptación con la cabeza, y de pronto, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco. Empezó a sentir algo recorriéndola por dentro y por fuera, penetrando y saliendo por todos los poros en su piel. Apretó los puños y sintió un mareo como nunca antes lo había sentido. Y por un momento pudo verlo todo. Ni siquiera ella podía entenderlo bien, pero su mente le decía que estaba viendo eso. Todo. Simplemente todo. Ciencia, historia, cálculo, filosofía, arte, vida, muerte, cielo, infierno… millones de imágenes, sonidos, olores, colores y sabores transitaban por todos sus sentidos, haciéndola sentir un éxtasis mental. Hechizos y conjuros que no había visto antes, frente a ella, mientras volaba entre pasajes y sonidos, viendo esculturas, construcciones y civilizaciones que ni siquiera sabía que existían, estrellas, planetas y cometas, pólvora, incienso, humo, cristal, moléculas, polvo, insectos, razas extintas, bebes, ancianos, odio, ira, felicidad, gozo, desesperación, tristeza, alegría. Podía oler los colores, saborear los sonidos y escuchar los olores, pudo ver la razón de la existencia misma, sin lograr comprenderla, y pudo verse a si misma a través de un ojo de cristal agrietado, cada fragmento reflejando una Lucy distinta, … Era como si su cabeza fuera una olla express a punto de volar en pedazos... Y de pronto todo se volvió oscuro. Sus pupilas volvieron a su lugar, y se encontró de nuevo, recostada en la vieja cama del hospital, con tubos entrando por sus brazos.

 _-[Todo eso puede ser tuyo, pero necesitas tiempo para asimilarlo. Poco a poco, entenderás, con mi ayuda. Y tendrás todo lo que desees. Solo necesito que me dejes unirme a ti, que me des acceso, que me digas que sí… que me ames.]_

Lucy estaba mareada, pero no confundida. Había visto suficiente. Ya había hecho la decisión.

-Soy tuya. Enséñame.

* * *

 _ **Perdón por tardar tanto, he estado algo ocupado, así que ni siquiera puedo prometer nada sobre nuevas actualizaciones. De cualquier manera, disfruten, y buenas noches, tardes, o lo que sea. Getcha' Pull!**_


End file.
